Buford and Baljeet's relationship
Baljeet and Buford seem to be friends, even though Buford bullies him. As seen in the episode "Lotsa Latkes" Buford and Baljeet are neither enemies or friends but "frenemies", in fact, Buford and Baljeet care about each other but at the same time dislike each other. Their relationship is the topic of their duet song Frenemies ("Lotsa Latkes"), and expressed more intensely in Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). Their relationship is somewhat similar to that of Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Buford's Opinion of Baljeet Buford thinks of Baljeet as a nerd, but is still frenemies with him. Buford even goes so far as to admitting he loves Baljeet, saying "You just want to bully someone you love." ("Bully Bromance Breakup") Often when they are paired up to do activities, Buford is seen bullying him. Although Buford keeps on bullying his friend, he still cares about Baljeet. In "The Beak", he is shown trying to save Baljeet who is stuck in a tree. During the Events of Baljeet saving Buford When Buford nearly choked, Baljeet saves Buford's life, so he becomes Baljeet's humble servant. This is perhaps the only time Buford shows respect to someone, especially Baljeet. He was helping Baljeet with everything, even unnecessary things, such as helping him brush teeth. At the end of the day, Buford saves Baljeet's life, causing them to be even ("The Bully Code"). In fact, both added that "If I were dangling from a ledge he'd surely save me with a wedgie" ("Lotsa Latkes"). During Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas Many times during Phineas and Ferb's events, Buford and Baljeet are paired up ("Got Game?", "Greece Lightning", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). When Phineas and Ferb built a replica of Niagara Falls, Buford carries Baljeet in a baby carrier, and when Baljeet asks if he can get out, Buford says yes, but he worries about him. Even though they're friends, this was probably a joke ("Suddenly Suzy"). Baljeet's Opinion of Buford Baljeet is scared of Buford, and often thinks he is going to do something crazy ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Baljeet and Buford are often paired up to do activities ("Got Game?", "Greece Lightning", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Lotsa Latkes"). However, as the song "Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart "("Bully Bromance Breakup") indicates, Baljeet does care about Buford that much as Buford cares about him. Gallery Buford and Baljeet with the Pizzazium.JPG|With the Pizzazium Infinionite Baljeet_awestruck.jpg|Baljeet before doing the F-Games with Buford. Anime_Buford&Baljeet.JPG|Anime Versions Buford_and_Baljeet_scared.png|When they were scared of the fake bigfoot. Sci-Fi and Fantasy War.JPG|Baljeet vs Buford I used to be.png|Buford sitting on Baljeet Baljeet's story.png|Baljeet telling a story Baljeet and Buford's Nosey prank.jpg|Baljeet and Buford pranking in the Lake Nose Magic Carpet Ride Image9.jpg|Buford using Baljeet as bait NotEveninBathroom.jpg Iwishheforget.jpg DumpItDown.jpg 70sCliché.jpg Look at it!.JPG Meet me at flagpole.jpg Frenemies.jpg pt-br:Relação de Buford e Baljeet Category:B Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Relationships